The general shoes such as sports shoes and the regular leather shoes have the drawbacks of non-ventilation, causing moisture, muggy, and unpleasant odor, etc.; these drawbacks would seriously affect the sanitation and atmosphere of an individual and the public. Although some kinds of shoes have been furnished with holes on the vamp and with an insole for absorbing the sweat, such methods are deemed as being unable to remove the drawbacks basically. The holes on the vamp can not positively cause the air inside the shoes to circulate or to exchange with the external air. A plain insole for absorbing the sweat is unable to maintain its function for a prolonged time, and it would hinder the heat dissipation. In other words, the current means to solve the aforesaid drawbacks of shoes can not have any breakthrough improvement because they eliminate one problem, but give rise to another.